In Zukunft ist alles anders?
by KaoruKenshin
Summary: Spielt weit in der Zukunft, bin auch noch auf der Suche nach einem Ordentlichen Titel... Warnings: OOC, AU


In der Zukunft ist alles anders? (hat mal jemand `ne vernünftige Idee?)  
  
Autor: Ich! (Sorry, kleiner scherz am Rande! ^,_,^) KaoruKenshin  
  
Serie: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Pairing: "Kaoru" und "Kenshin"  
  
Feedback: Bitte, bitte an mich!(mit allen Kritiken und Ratschlägen und anderem!) Also an inga.hettrich@t-online.de !!! Danke im Voraus! Oder hier als Reviews!^^  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin, Kaoru etc. gehören (leider, leider) nicht mir, sondern Nobuhiro Watsuki! Ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld oder ähnliches! (wer würde für so `nen Schrott auch schon was bezahlen?) Johanna und Dan und deren Familien habe ich mir ausgedacht, also macht niemanden außer mir dafür verantwortlich!  
  
Warning: noch nichts...(man weiß ja nie, was noch kommen wird!^^) außer OOC, aber das ist in dem Fall glaube ich nur natürlich...  
  
Rating: G (wenn jemand anderer meinung ist, bitte sagen, dann ändere ich das!^^)  
  
Und das wichtigste: die Widmung: Tja, ich schreibe jetzt wirklich nur für meine allerliebste Taschi-san! Sorry, dass ich deine FF nich fertig gekriegt habe und dass du immer so ewig warten musst, bis du hier nen neuen teil bekommst...*knuddel* deshalb ist die story hier jetzt ganz allein für dich!^^  
  
Comment: Ich schreibe das ganze in Berlin/ Biesenthal etc. weil ich mich dort halbwegs auskenne. Also nich' wundern, ja?^^  
  
Summary: Johanna versucht ihr beschis... Leben halbwegs erträglich zu gestallten, bis sie Dan trifft. Aber warum scheinen sie sich schon ewig zu kennen? Mehr oder weniger eben `ne Lovestory...  
  
About me: Ich bin eine etwas (sehr) durchgeknallte, 16 1/7 Jahre alte Schülerin, die nichts besseres zu tun hat, als euch mit ihren wirren Phantasien zu belästigen (Ich zwinge euch ja nich`! Also ihr müsst nicht weiterlesen!). Tja, da ich gerade mal wieder an chronischem Geldmangel leide, habe ich also keine ganz neuen Mangas zu lesen (da die dies-monatig- erschienenen und an-meinem-Geldmangel-Schuldigen Mangas ja schon nach einem Tag wieder durchgelesen waren) habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte ja mal eine meiner verrückten Ideen aufschreiben, damit in meinem Kopf Platz für meine restlichen 20 ist! Naja, ich hoffe, ich habe euch hier nicht abgeschreckt, ich freue mich immer über Feedbacks, Eure KaoruKenshin! (P.S.: Da ich etwas unkreativ bin dürften einige Angaben der Charakterbeschreibungen einigen Leuten sehr bekannt vorkommen (denen, die mich kennen!)^^) P.S.: wer eine Kurzbeschreibung der Charactere will, bitte bescheidsagen, aber ich denke, dass eh alles noch rauskommt!^^  
  
Legende: "..." - Gesprochenes /.../ - Gedachtes ... - Meine Kommentare  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Ach kuso! Verdammt...wieso gerade heute?! Echt ätzend!" Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen alles schief ging! Johanna war wohl nicht gerade das, was man einen "Glückspilz" nannte, wenn man von ihren häufigen 1-Centstück-funden absieht. Heute morgen hat sie glatt verschlafen und ihre Bahn verpasst. Dadurch musste sie die nächste eine stunde später nehmen. "Wieso wohne ich in so `nem kleinen Kaff? Nich' mal nen Bus fährt regelmäßig!", dies war einer ihrer häufigsten Flüche über ihren Wohnort Biesenthal. Zurück zum heutigen Tag: In der Schule hat sie eine Englischarbeit wiederbekommen(6, setzen!), im Mathetest wusste sie 3 von 5 Aufgaben nicht und dann hatte sie auch noch Sport gehabt! "Geräteturnen! Wie ich es HASSE!" Das war nun das, was sie am allerwenigsten konnte. Bis auf Balken. Dort war sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht die Schlechteste der gesamten 10. Klassenstufe (3Klassen)... na ja, auf jeden Fall bis zum letzten Jahr. Nachdem man 2mal hintereinander runterfliegt und sich ein par Rippen prellt hat man nicht so das Bedürfnis dort wieder rauf zugehen... Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem ziemlich alten Gebäude. Sie hatte vor kurzem davon gehört, dass es dort einen Kendoverein geben sollte, der nicht im Telefonbuch stand. Da dieses Haus nicht allzu weit von ihrer Schule entfernt lag, wollte sie sich heute dort anmelden. Und jetzt, gerade jetzt, wenn sie aus der U-Bahn stieg, fing es an in Strömen zu regnen. Nicht das sie keinen Regen mochte, im Gegenteil, sie liebte Wasser über alles, aber nicht gerade, wenn sie ihre gesamten Schulsachen mit sich rumtrug und der Regen auch noch eiskalt war. "Damn it! Wo ist diese besch... Straße denn nun?" wie man merkt ist sie heute wirklich gereizt! "Ich und mein Orientierungssinn! Ich könnte ja glatt Ryoga Konkurrenz machen!" Ranma1/2-Leser wissen, was gemeint ist! Gerade stand sie halb verzweifelt an einer Kreuzung, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich hörte: "Kann ich dir helfen?" Beinahe wäre sie hintenüber gekippt! Da stand doch tatsächlich so ein verdammt gutaussehender Junge und sprach sie an! Das es sich nur um eine höfliche Frage handelte, die man jedem Hilflosaussehenden stellt, bemerkte sie nicht einmal. /Man sieht der gut aus! Bei seiner Stimme bekomm' ich ja glatt ne Gänsehaut!/ Als sie bemerkte, wie sie den jungen Fremden gerade anstarrte, sah sie schnell weg und hatte wirklich damit zu kämpfen, nicht knallrot zu werden. Noch einmal fragte er: "Suchst du irgendwas?" "Ähm,...ja...,ähm...weißt du zufällig wo die...ähm... Palisadenstr. Nummer 34 ist?" /Man bin ich doooooooooooooof! Wieso stottere ich auf einmal so? Ich bin bestimmt grade so rot wie `ne Tomate! Man, ich hasse Tomaten!/ Als sie sich ihr grade Gedachtes noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lies, musste sie auf einmal laut loslachen. "Was lachst du so? Hab ich was verpasst?" /Man, reiß dich zusammen! Du bist doch echt doof, Johanna, schäm dich! Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!/ " Nein, ist schon gut!" Langsam aber sicher beruhigte sie sich wieder. "Weißt du jetzt, wo diese komische Straße ist?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Hä?...Ach so, ja,... warte, ich muss auch dahin! Komm' einfach mit!" /Oh my Kami, die Kleine ist ja echt süß, wenn sie lacht! Man Dan, beruhig' dich wieder!/ "Welche Nummer noch mal? 34?" "Äh,...ja, danke! Ich geh zwar hier in der Nähe zur Schule, aber ich brauch echt `nen Stadtplan, wenn ich irgendwo hinwill! Ich hab null Orientierungssinn!" "34 also... was willst du dort?" "Ich habe gehört, das dort ein Kendoverein sein soll. Ich wollte schon lange mal mit Kendo anfangen." "Aha, du willst dort also zum heutigen Training!" Dan schaute auf seine Uhr... "K'so, schon 16.18Uhr! Verdammt, wir kommen zu spät!" Er schnappte sich Johannas Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. "Wir???????", Johanna wusste gar nicht, was los war und ließ sich einfach mitziehen. "Jepp, wir! Ich will auch dorthin. Was denkst du, was ich hier mit mir rumschleppe?!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Johanna die längliche Trainingstasche, die Dan mit sich rumtrug. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Du machst Kendo? Is` ja cool!" "Ja, hier allerdings erst seit kurzem. Ich bin grade erst vor 2 Wochen hierher gezogen!" 1 Minute später standen sie vor einem Altbauhaus. "So, wir sind da! Lass uns beeilen, ich will nicht, dass Herr Yamagata mitbekommt, dass ich schon wieder zu spät bin!" "Herr...Yama...Yamagata?" "Ja, er ist der Trainer. Er kommt aus Japan." "Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor!" Johanna hatte die letzten Worte eher für sich gesagt, aber Dan hatte sie doch gehört. "Echt? Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte er neugierig. "Ähm... in `nem Manga heißt eine Nebenfigur Yamagata. Da ist der ein Kommandant oder so ähnlich bei der kaiserlichen Armee zur Meiji-Zeit." /Mist! Das interessiert ihn doch bestimmt gar nicht!/ Johanna gab sich selbst innerlich `ne Kopfnuss. "Aha, noch ein begeisterter Kenshin-Leser! Hast Recht, Herr Yamagata ist ein direkter Nachfahre von diesem Yamagata!" "Du kennst Kenshin?! Boah, bin beeindruckt!" "Jepp, aber lass uns nachher weiterreden. Ich geh mich schnell umziehen. Melde dich dort um die Ecke. Am Eingang zur Trainingshalle. Da dürfte irgendwo Hr. Yamagata rumstehen!" "Äh, ja..., und Danke noch mal!" "Kein Problem, bis gleich!" Während sie sich unterhalten hatten, hatte Dan Johanna quer durch diverse Gänge gezerrt und war nun in einer seitlichen Tür verschwunden. Johanna sah die Tür noch ungefähr 2 Minuten schweigend an, bis sie sich besann und zur nächsten Tür rechts von ihr ging...  
  
Ja, ich weiß, bis jetzt noch nicht so prickelnd! Wie gesagt, ist meine erste FF, also bitte seid gnädig zu mir! Na ja, ein großes Danke an alle, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben! Bitte schreibt mir ganz viele Comments! (Ich muss doch wissen, was ich unbedingt anders machen muss!!!!!) Bye, ich hoffe bis bald, Eure KaoruKenshin! 


End file.
